cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
INGSOC
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: INGSOC ' |- | align=center colspan=2 | INGSOC Slogan: ''Ignorance is Strength Freedom is Slavery War is Peace |- |'Founded' || April 30, 2008 |- |'Big Brother' || New Reverie |- |- |'Government' || IngSoc |- |'Strength' || 81,832 |- |'Number of Members' || 3 |} News Government and Politics Alliance Leadership Big Brother *'Unknown' Inner Party *Party Regent *Minister of Truth *Minister of Love *Minister of Plenty *Minister of Peace Council of Proles *Prole *Prole *Prole Team Senators Charter NewSpeak version:INGSOC charter Preamble The Party seeks power entirely for its own sake… We are different from all the oligarchies of the past, in that we know what we are doing. All the others, even those who resembled ourselves, were cowards and hypocrites. Others came very close to us in their methods, but they never had the courage to recognize their own motives. They pretended, perhaps they even believed, that they had seized power unwillingly and for a limited time, and that just round the corner there lay a paradise where human beings would be free and equal. We are not like that. We know that no one ever seizes power with the intention of relinquishing it. Power is not a means, it is an end. One does not establish a dictatorship in order to safeguard a revolution; one makes the revolution in order to establish the dictatorship. The object of persecution is persecution. The object of torture is torture. The object of power is power. Article I: Entrance to Society and Responsibilities to the Party A. Admission *Rulers who wish to join INGSOC must do so by applying for membership at INGSOC's official forums. *Upon approval of membership application, the ruler must pass an entrance exam over basic Cybernations skills. *Following completion of the exam, the ruler must then contact an Inner Party member for final approval and admittance to society. B. Offensive and Defensive Wars *Members are not allowed to attack other nations without proper government approval, or unless ordered to do so. Any member may request permission to attack another nation through military channels. All approved attacks are subject to change. *Unless in open warfare only one member may attack an approved target. No multiple member attacks on a target are allowed with out approval from the Minister of Peace. *Members will receive no financial or military support from INGSOC while engaged in a non-ordered attack unless the member becomes engaged in a defensive war during the attack. *All members are entitled to INGSOC military support in the case of defensive wars. *Should a member of INGSOC be under attack defensively or require military assistance, that member must report the attack through military channels. C. Membership Responsibilities *Members are expected to abide by the charter of INGSOC and any rules set forth by the party. *Members are expected to remain active and contributing members to INGSOC. *Members are expected to respect one another and act in a behavior that reflects well on INGSOC in public areas. D. Member Expulsion *A member can be expelled by Big Brother or an Inner Party member at their own discretion. No trial is required. *Any member can make a request to expel another through private contact with an Inner Party member. *Upon expulsion all references to expelled member will be removed and they will be forgotten. Article II: Political Structure A. Big Brother At the apex of the pyramid comes Big Brother. Big Brother is infallible and all-powerful. Every success, every achievement, every victory, every scientific discovery, all knowledge, all wisdom, all happiness, all virtue, are held to issue directly from his leadership and inspiration. B. Inner Party Below Big Brother comes the Inner Party. The Inner Party consists of the Ministers and any other party appointees that are fit for party control. Inner Party members are the highest ranking members of INGSOC. All Inner Party members are sworn to loyally uphold the alliance. Big Brother retains the right to appoint and dismiss Inner Party members at will. Big Brother is also required to appoint a Party Regent. The Party Regent will be the leader of the Inner Party and successor to Big Brother. Should Big Brother be absent the party regent will hold his powers. The party regent can be appointed to the position of Big Brother with 100% approval of the Ministers. C. Outer Party Below the Inner Party comes the Outer Party, which, if the Inner Party is described as the brain of the State, may be justly likened to the hands. The Outer Party will consist of Ministry Department workers. They are expected to follow the guidelines set by their ministers. Failure to do so will result in demotion, firing, or expulsion and destruction depending on the severity of failure. D. Proles Below that come the masses whom we refer to as 'the proles', numbering perhaps 85 per cent of the population. The proles will consist of all other members of the alliance. Proles will be given access to all ministries and are expected to approach an outer or inner party member should they need help or have information of necessity for the alliance. Article III: Government Structure and Departments A. Big Brother Purpose: Big Brother is the alliance leader and holds final sway over all activities. B. Ministry of Truth Purpose: The Ministry of Truth is responsible for supplying the citizens of Oceania with newspapers, films, textbooks, telescreen programmes, plays, novels -- with every conceivable kind of information, instruction, or entertainment, from a statue to a slogan, from a lyric poem to a biological treatise, and from a child's spelling-book to a Newspeak dictionary. It is here that the true history of INGSOC will be kept for future generations. Departments: *Records Department *Fiction Department *Arts Department *Research Department C. Ministry of Love Purpose: The Ministry of Love is responsible for finding thought criminals and bringing them to order by indoctrinating them with the values of INGSOC. The Ministry will also be responsible for internal security by locating followers of Goldstein, citizens who falsely fly the banner of INGSOC or intend to sabatoge the party from within. Departments: *Fear Department *Torture Department *Brainwashing Department D. Ministry of Plenty Purpose: The Ministry of Plenty is in charge of the economy. It oversees public access to food, supplies, and goods. It is also in charge of rationing these goods. Departments: *Finance Department *Trade Department *Technology Department E. Ministry of Peace Purpose: The Ministry of Peace is in charge of foreign diplomacy and war. It has the authority to command all members of society as it sees fit during times of war. Departments: *Intelligence Department *Peace Department *War Department F. Council of Proles Purpose: The council of Proles is the only elected body of the alliance. The council will observe ministers and their departments. Their purpose is to address and anticipate societies changes and see to it that the ministries adapt for these changes before they come about. The council retains the ability to add or remove ministry departments to meet the needs of the alliance. Should a member of the Inner Party fail at their duties, said member can be ejected from the Inner Party via a 75% majority vote of all Council Members. The number of council members at any time will be decided upon by Big Brother, but will always be between 4 and 6 depending on the size of the alliance. Article IV: Declarations of War and Signing of Treaties Only Big Brother has the right to declare war or enter a treaty agreement with another alliance. Upon making a decision on the approval of war or a treaty, Big Brother must present his choice to the Inner Party. Should the Inner Party disagree with the decision, they retain the right to override it within 48 hours by obtaining a two thirds majority vote of all Inner Party members. Article V: Amendments to the Charter Any member of society may submit a new amendment to the charter for a vote. Prior to the voting period a 24 hour wait will be initiated during which time all members will be informed of the vote and invited to discuss the issue. After this period a vote will begin with polls to remain open for 48 hours. In order for the vote to carry, a 3/4 majority is needed. If the amendment fails it can not be brought up again for a period of 30 days. External Links Forums